Area 51
Area 51 is a top-secret U.S. military base. It was discovered in Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing that there was a secret alien prison located underneath Area 51 that has been in commission by the United States Government for around 50 years, a facility designed to hold "alien combatants" on charges of being a possible threat to humanity which is a direct violation of both Plumbers protocol and interstellar law. History Many Years Earlier Blukic and Driba accidentally start the ship meant for Luhley and reach Earth with the Galvanian Skeuomorph. They are captured and Colonel Rozum tries to interrogate them, but they speak the Galvan language, which humans cannot understand. Blukic turns on the Universal Translator on his suit. Driba says that Rozum can bribe, threaten, and offend him, but he will not talk about anything. Rozum declares that they must be eliminated. Blukic and Driba are put in separated cages, however Blukic opens the locks and both flee. Later, Max hears them talking to each other in the bathroom and decides to help them. He puts them in his pockets and runs to Area 51's yard. Blukic tries to leave, but Driba says that they must find the weapon to stop a big threat on the planet. Meanwhile Benevelon arrives, claiming says that the humans' passport to paradisaical peace awaits. B.L.R.R.T. starts to destroy Area 51. Max uses a jet and fires two missiles into B.L.R.R.T., but it had no effect on the robot. However, Max is successful in burying B.L.R.R.T. Benevelon promises to be back again and leaves. Max tells Blukic and Driba that they are free, but they are stuck on Earth and cannot leave. Max asks if he can help them, Blukic asks if Max has work for them. Ben 10 Area 51 was first mentioned in Framed. Ultimate Alien Area 51 first appears in Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, where Old George arrives at this place and knocks out the guards single-handedly. Then he entered one of the warehouses. A bright yellow light glows inside the warehouse that explodes causing Area 51 to completely disappear (as Cooper explained that there was no crystallized glass so it wasn't teleported and no scorch marks so it wasn't blown up). In Solitary Alignment, Gwen tracks down George using a piece of his hair that Kevin pulled out during their fight, to Area 51, so the team come here. While Kevin and Gwen battle the Forever Knights guarding the area, Ben transforms into Humungousaur, then into Ultimate Humungousaur, to battle George alone. During their fight, Ben and George make an agreement that if George loses to Dagon, he will give Ben the sword. In The Beginning of the End, Sir George rallies the Forever Knights here. Omniverse In Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, when Ben, Max, Blukic, Driba, and Luhley arrive at Area 51, there is a blast and Benevelon arrives. B.L.R.R.T. emerges from the ground and takes a plane. They weak havoc at Area 51. Meanwhile, Blukic and Driba are searching for the Saucer in the warehouse. Driba accidentally falls on something, which happens to be the Saucer. They enter the saucer and find the Skeuomorph. It's revealed that the Skeuomorph was left turned on for years and it is probably overloaded because the battery has been charging for a few decades. They realize that the Skeuomorph is going to explode any minute now and start to panic. Outside, B.L.R.R.T. destroys half of Area 51. Blukic and Driba are running with the Skeuomorph but Blukic drops it. Four Arms reacts quickly and launches the Skeuomorph into B.L.R.R.T., destroying him and 40 planes in a big explosion. Benevelon is then captured and made prisoner, as Luhley leaves for Galvan Prime. Appearances Ultimate Alien *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' (first appearance) *''Solitary Alignment'' *''The Beginning of the End'' Omniverse *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' (first reappearance) Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth Notable People Employees *Colonel Rozum *Max Tennyson (formerly) *Professor Paradox (formerly) *Lieutenant Steel *SECT Prisoners *Benevelon *Prisoner 775 (formerly) *Blukic (formerly) *Driba (formerly) Visitors *Sir George *Cooper Daniels *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Forever Knights *Luhley *B.L.R.R.T. Category:Locations Category:Earth Locations Category:Destroyed Category:Rebuilt